This invention relates to an apparatus and method for transforming an object description into mixed-resolution, N-dimensional object spaces. This invention also relates to an apparatus and method for visualizing mixed-resolution, N-dimensional object spaces, by projecting a bit-interleaved object descriptor onto a plane. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus and method for encoding attribute names corresponding to spatial locations with a novel k-ary reflected code.